


Don't hold me Down

by Zaeli_Echo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Novak, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is a principle dancer, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rock phenomenon Winchesters, Singer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeli_Echo/pseuds/Zaeli_Echo
Summary: Sam and Dean can sing and are sort of celebrities. Castiel and Gabriel are dancers hired by the duo - known as Winchester and Winchester. What else can I say?-I may throw in some Bela/Amara. IDK why. I don't even really ship them??





	Don't hold me Down

**Author's Note:**

> All songs used in this story are written and owned by me. If you want to see how the few I have tunes for sound, go to my Instagram, @exoh_ekoh

_Deep breaths. You’re fine. Just another practice._ Castiel Novak closed his eyes, breathing out and relaxing into the stretch. Rock duo phenomenon Winchester and Winchester were looking for a dancer for a new unknown song. The brothers had decided to hold the auditions in Indiana. Dean was America’s bad boy, spotted with a different girl every month, sometimes week. Starring in teen magazines with less and less clothes, most recently wearing nothing but a sultry smile and a pair of skin-tight black boxers. Sam - his younger brother - was more reserved, if the lack of press coverage on him was to be believed. He was taller than his older brother by a good three inches, and supposedly the brains of the outfit.

 

Castiel had begged his parents to let him go and audition. A tall, solidly-built twenty-one-year-old, Castiel was more than capable of going on his own, but his father would have his hide if he snuck off without permission. He rose to his feet, having spent the past ten minutes stretching, and letting a smile cross his face as he padded into the Studio. A scrawny man in a cableknit sweater greeted him cheerily.

 

“You must be Mister Castiel Novak. I’m Garth. Do you have your song picked out?” The scrawny man gave Castiel a bright grin. He nodded and plugged his iPod up to the speakers. A low, lilting hum built as Castiel got into position. He closed his eyes as the vocals started. He had practiced this dozens of times, so he just let the music take him.

 

 _You call me crazy_  
_You call me mad_  
_You call me a damn lunatic_  
_But OH the times I've had_

 

Castiel folded in on himself before straightening and holding a finger to his lips. He had choreographed this entire song weeks in advance.

 

_You damn well know my story_

_You damn well know my pride_

_You damn well know my wicked streak_

_And Honey I'm on a rise_

 

As the drums started beating out a steady heartbeat, Castiel stopped moving with the fluidity he had adopted before, trading it for a robotic but smooth rhythm. He followed the pattern through the song.

 

_Baby, You're in for it_

_You think that I'm at large_

_Hear the sirens in the distance_

_You got me_

_Guilty as charged_

 

At the chorus, Castiel adopted a dramatic, eccentric flow. He exaggerated each movement with an airy smile before stopping at the fourth line and holding his hands up as if in surrender. The music stops after the first chorus, and Castiel turned and winked at the mirror, pretending it was a camera.

 

“Excellent! Excellent job Mr. Novak!” Garth beamed from the sidelines, jotting something on his clipboard. Castiel returned the smile - albeit a bit shyly - and turned toward the door, grabbing his water bottle and taking a long swig.

  


+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

“I _have_ to choose in person, Baz. Otherwise, things might go amiss.” Dean argued, sitting down in a comfortable armchair in front of the two-way mirror.

 

“I know what you like. It wouldn’t be a problem.” The rock star’s assistant and closest friend pointed out. “You know that Becky almost didn’t let Sam go. You’re lucky your PA is awesome.” He gave a saucy wink.

 

“I guess you’re right. I just feel like it would be far more welcoming an experience to choose in person. I know if _I_ was doing this, I’d want to be hand-chosen. It’d make me feel more appreciated.” Dean looked at Balthazar out of the corner of his eye, watching as he relented with a half-nod.

 

“Glad you agree.” He grinned. Balthazar pointed at the smear of movement that had entered the room and he turned his head to watch.

 

“You must be Mister Castiel Novak. I’m Garth. Do you have your song picked out?” Garth’s cheerful voice filtered through the ventral grates connecting the two rooms. The tall shape nodded, his back to the mirror, and plugged a sleek silver iPod into the audio jack.

 

“Oh, this one.” Dean gave a small smile. _Guilty as Charged_ was one of his favorites. It had attitude and spunk, seeing as it had been written around the fourth of July while he and his brother and a few friends had been out at a concert.

 

“Be quiet and watch.” Baz murmured, eyes glued to the dancer.

 

The vocals started and the young man started to move. He stalked about the room, movements tight and controlled. Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It looked like the young man in front of him was acting out the song. Every move synced perfectly to the changes in notes and tone. At the middle of the chorus, the boy straightened and froze, before raising his hands in a silent surrender and turning to look at the mirror, _staring straight at Dean_. Dean froze as electric cobalt eyes focused on him and gave a slow wink.

 

“Does he know it’s a two-way mirror?” Baz looked as startled as Dean felt, his normally aloof expression was replaced by one of shock and suspicion.

 

“Not as far as I know. What I _do_ know is that he’s our guy. I’m going in. You coming?”

 

“Sure.” Balthazar rose to his feet and straightened the collar of his designer coat.

 

“Let’s go.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

The door opened with a soft creak as Castiel finished packing his satchel, He was lacing up his boots when the soft scuff of well-maintained dress shoes announced a moderate-height man’s entrance, holding the door behind him. Castiel rose to his feet and froze, eyes glued to the person the man had supposedly been holding the door for. _Dark blonde hair, relatively tall, compact frame… Oh god…_ Castiel’s gaze flitted over the gently smiling figure in front of him, taking in every detail, but when clear cobalt met pure peridot, Castiel found himself completely immobilized.

 

“Sorry to give you a fright.” the first man’s voice floated between them. “My name is Balthazar. Dean and I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance.”

 

“Are you alright?” Dean’s eyebrows knitted in concern, and the spell was broken. Castiel blinked and straightened, clearing his throat quietly. He glanced at the floor.

 

“Yes, I’m doing fine. Sorry, you simply startled me.” Castiel injected easy confidence into his voice, but his eyes betrayed him. They flicked back up to meet the vivid green that had held him captive as the taller man’s face relaxed.

 

“You were absolutely incredible, by the way.” Balthazar piped up again, “That’s the reason he insisted we come in. Sorry to startle you so.” He ruffled the blonde’s hair playfully, earning himself a half-teasing glare and an elbow in return.

 

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? I expected that to be laughable.”

 

Dean stared at him for a moment, incredulity written in every line of his face. “You’re kidding. That? Laughable? Dear god, you must be blind!” He exclaimed.

 

Castiel felt a faint flush creeping up his neck and cheeks. He glanced at the floor in an attempt to cover it up. Curse his shy tendencies.

 

“Dean! You’re gonna scare the poor dear off! Do try to be professional.” Balthazar met Castiel’s gaze as he berated the pop star. There was an apology in those blue eyes, but also something else, something wicked. Castiel cocked his head slightly - questioning -, and he winked.

 

“My apologies, Mr. Novak. I should be in touch within the month.” Dean said smoothly in his handsome tenor.

 

“I look forward to it.” Castiel smiled, meeting the emerald eyes once more before sweeping out of the room, some dignity still intact.

 

Castiel’s mobile pinged as he hailed a cab.

 

**_Text from Bela T. -- 4:37 pm_ **

_How’d it go?_

 

Castiel tapped out a reply as he gave the cabbie his address.

 

_I’ll give you all the details, but not over text. My house. Ten minutes.  -CN_

 

Ping.

 

**_Text from Bela T. -- 4:39_ **

_See you then. This is gonna be good, I can tell._

 

Castiel tapped out another reply.

 

_Then you’re getting better at your deductions.  -CN_

 

Exactly seven minutes and four seconds later, Castiel was climbing out of the cab and handing the cabbie his owed fare and a generous tip and let himself in.

 

A sharp buzz sounded, yanking Castiel out of his thoughts. “Password?” He mumbled into the mic. Only Bela and  _maybe_ Gabriel knew the password, and all others just say something along the lines of  _umm… Sorry, Who’s this?_ , which is a very common response, by the way.

 

There was a moment of crackling. “Mellifluous bombination.” Bela’s voice was distorted but clearly annunciated. Castiel pressed the button to let her in.

 

“Castiel, you had better have something juicy to tell me.” Bela had her hair in a high ponytail, keeping it out of her bright grey eyes.

 

“Oh, I do.” Castiel gave her a massive grin and gestured at the couch.

 

\---

 

“Castiel. James. Novak. I swear to god if you’re fabricating this there’ll be hell to pay.” Bela was vibrating with fangirlish excitement.

 

“And  _then_ he told me he’d be in contact within the month! I may get the spot!” Castiel was equally ecstatic.

 

“What did he look like in person? Without all the photoshop?” Bela sat cross-legged next to him on the couch, her back against the armrest as she giggled.

 

“About 6’1”, short dark gold hair, compact, muscular frame, and his eyes…” Castiel trailed off.

 

“Is he as gorgeous in person?” Bela beamed.

 

“You have no idea. Even with  _my_ vocabulary, they escape description. Greener than green. A more intense Veridian than anything I’ve ever seen. If I get the contract I’ll make sure you get to meet him.” Castiel grinned right back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few weeks felt like they lasted years. Castiel got excited every time he received a notification, but was always disappointed, as they were usually emails from Bela and the occasional check-in text from Gabriel.

 

 _Buzz_. Castiel glanced down at his phone half-heartedly.

 

“Cas.” Bela’s eyes widened after a moment.

 

“Mmh?” The dancer glanced up, furrowing his brows at Bela’s incredulous expression.

 

“You’re sitting here talking to me…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you got Gabriel’s weekly check-in text yesterday…”

 

“And? Get to the point.”

 

“Who would be texting you?” There was a triumphant gleam in his friend’s eyes as Castiel’s own widened and he scrambled about for his phone, which had fallen onto the floor during it’s buzzing session.

 

“Oh my Chuck…” Castiel breathed.

 

“No WAY!!” Bela gave a little hop of excitement as Castiel beamed at her.

 

“It says that we are to meet and discuss the legalities of it all tomorrow.” Castiel blanched as he glanced at the clock. “... Today.”

 

“I’m staying the night so I can do you up all fancy,” Bela said decisively, turning around and turning off the light. “Go take some Benadryl. You won’t be able to sleep otherwise.” Castiel gave a giddy grin and obeyed. Bela knew him so well.

 


End file.
